


Scared to Be Lonely

by wordsmithraven



Series: When it Comes to Us [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Curses, F/M, Light Angst, Rare Pairings, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmithraven/pseuds/wordsmithraven
Summary: That time outside Hunter's Moon should've been a one-time thing. Maia hadn't really planned on more. But it's been weeks and they just haven't stopped. When Jace turns up outside her bar after hours, Maia can't find it in her to turn him away, damn the consequences.





	Scared to Be Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a really long time, huh? Sorry. I actually lost my job recently when the company I worked for suddenly closed down so I've been neglecting my writing while trying to find a new job. I still haven't found a new job but my ultimate SH rare pair Jaia hooked up last ep and I pretty much lost my mind with happiness. 
> 
> Listen...I ship the hell out of Jaia, even more than Jimon. Y'all do not even know. So, I decided to write a little smutty one-shot for them. This is probably the steamiest lemon I've ever written so let me know what you think.
> 
> I'm also writing a fairly long one-shot Magnus healing fic for after his traumatic experiences at the hands of the Clave two eps ago. Look for that soon. I'm almost finished. 
> 
> As for "Child of the Heart," I'm still writing it but it's actually slow going. I'll post as soon as I finish the next chapter. I don't think I'll write more than two more anyway. 
> 
> Anyway, enough of that. The title of this fic is based on the song "Scared to Be Lonely" by Martin Garrix & Dua Lipa, which I think is the perfect Jaia song. Fight me on this. 
> 
> Have fun and leave some comments.

 

When Jace ate her, it always felt like heaven.

Was it the perks of being angelic? Maybe. Or maybe Jace just had a talent for eating a girl out so good, he made her thighs shake and her body melt. Maia wasn’t sure. She’d never fucked a shadowhunter before so she had no alternative example for comparison.

She didn’t really care to know one way or the other, to be honest. Maia wasn’t planning on fucking any other shadowhunters anyway. Too much bad history. Bad history that by all rights should have excluded Jace from her bed too. Really the only reason she allowed _this one_ to be on his knees between her legs at all, let alone so often, was because of a freak sequence of events that she didn’t think would ever repeat itself for anyone else.

They were inside her bar this time, a first for them. It had been after hours and she had already let all of her workers go and locked up after a long night. “After hours” for Hunter’s Moon meant early morning, of course, so the orange light of a fast approaching dawn had been creeping in along the edges of the pulled security shutters at the front. The ovens had cooled down and the chairs had been turned up onto the tables.

She hadn’t really been expecting company. She’d been counting the register and matching receipts, getting ready to finish up and head home. It had come as a surprise then when she’d heard the soft knock on the back door of her bar. Normally she would have turned the person away or chewed them out for bothering her but when she’d seen Jace standing there, one arm holding himself up against the door jamb, cocky smirk on his lips, she’d just opened the door and let him in.

Next thing she knew, her bare ass was making an impression on the little stool she kept behind the bar, her skirt was rucked up around her waist, and her panties had joined Jace’s leather jacket on the floor by his knees.

She didn’t know why this kept happening. They had only intended for it to be a one-time thing that time out in the alley. Plus Jace was exactly the type she usually hated. Yet somehow, after all the misunderstandings over Gretel and Valentine, after all the scraps over Clave Law and shadowhunter fuckery, after all the time they had both spent pining after people too busy looking at someone else, here they were. Still hooking up. What was this? Just two lonely assholes trying to feel? Just fun for fun’s sake? Even worse…was it something else?

_Fuck, I’m predictable._

Jace worked his tongue all over her labia in long, slow strokes only to lightly tease at her clit. Maia’s hands gripped the bar behind her, her eyes closed and her back pressed firmly into the edge. It was an effort but she kept quiet and didn’t embarrass herself by rewarding him for something he wasn’t due yet. It would take more than a little lick and tickle to make her moan for him. He had to work if he wanted more.

It was a game for them to see who could make the other lose it first. They were too competitive for anything else sometimes. Maia had found that Jace actually preferred losing his control when he had sex. She preferred having it so they actually worked out well, all things considered.

But every now and then Jace liked to _win,_ and something told Maia that he was looking to do just that right at that moment.

She looked down and found him staring up at her. As soon as they locked eyes, he buried his face deeper into her pussy and started to really _eat_ , tongue shoving deep inside her over and over. He hummed in pleasure and she inhaled deeply, stomach trembling and toes curling in her low heeled ankle boots.

At her involuntary reaction, Jace gripped her thighs from the outside and spread one leg wider. She could feel him smiling against her, the smug son of a bitch. Then he bit lightly at one of her pussy lips, nibbling all the way up until he sucked sharply on her clit, and she was done. She felt a gush of her juices rush out of her and watched as it started covering the bottom half Jace’s face.

“Holy shit!”

Jace, that bastard, started actually laughing into her crotch as her orgasm broke over her.

“Shut up,” she exclaimed as she trembled above him. She smacked her hand into his shoulder, then started to grip his shirt as she came down from her high.

Jace kissed softly at her inner thighs. His hands were massaging her ass and his stubble rubbed lightly along her flesh. He inhaled deeply and she felt him breathe out onto her skin. His gentleness now was a striking counterpoint to the callous and devil-may-care mask he wore.

When her shuddering breath had stopped, he rose from his knees and crowded her against the bar edge. He buried his hands in her afro and took her lips in a kiss.

He was almost frantic as he kissed her, mouth wide open and lips covering hers completely. Her hands rose to cling to his back and her head fell back to accommodate his passion. She could feel his belt buckle press into her chest and below that the rigid line of his erection. She could taste herself all over his mouth and underneath that was the simple, clean taste of him.

Being a werewolf heightened all her senses so when she inhaled, she was bombarded with everything that was Jace: his sweat, his skin, his blood, the shampoo he used, and the cologne he sprayed. She could smell the battlefield too—blood and demon ichor and hot gore—and if she really focused her olfactory radar, just on the edges she could smell the salty brine of tears.

She pulled back and looked at him, her face a little puzzled.

His eyes were hooded and the smile that had been on his lips started to fade. The strange pause she had shoved into the middle of the moment began to get to him. He shifted on his feet a little and his hands fell from her hair to rest on her shoulders. He tensed.

She didn’t know exactly what she saw in his face or what had put it there but she had smelled such things before and knew he had seen death that night. It didn’t take a genius to see it had probably affected Jace badly. His cocky image hid a truly emotional and sensitive core and in the short few weeks they had been hooking up, he often came to her when he was like this. Trying to forget or maybe trying not to regret anymore.

She decided not to pry. Despite the fact that their liaisons focused mostly on hot sex, they did actually talk quite a bit. He would tell her if he felt like it. Or maybe he wouldn’t. She could never predict what he would share with her. Some days he kept it strictly fun and others he spent hours just sitting with her and talking. It was a tossup. She was the same so she couldn’t really blame him. All she could do was go with the flow.

She smiled up at him and raised her hand to wipe at his mouth, trying without success to clean his face a little of its wetness from her orgasm.

“You got a condom?” she asked, deliberately ignoring the unusual pause that had just happened.

He relaxed at her words then tensed right back up.

“Shit, I forgot.” He bit his lip adorably and she struggled to control her smile.

“It’s okay,” he continued, shaking his head. “We just won’t do that today.”

He moved to get back on his knees like he was going to go back to eating her out, something he genuinely seemed to love doing, bless him. She stopped him with a hand on his chest.

“Wait,” she said. “I have some.”

She pushed him back and hopped down from her stool, working her skirt back down over her hips. She let her blouse stay open over her bra though. She glanced once at her open till and the paperwork she still had to finish, then dismissed it. She was already worked up and Jace was practically bouncing next to her. Work could wait.

She led a bewildered Jace by his hand back through the kitchen and into her stock room. She hesitated at the door to the dark space and shivered a little. Jace must have felt her reaction because the next thing she knew his arm was around her waist. As he laid a soft kiss on her neck his arm reached over and flicked the light switch on. She exhaled and shook off her fear, squeezing his hand gratefully but made no effort to mention anything.

On one of their nights of simple conversation, she had told him briefly about her claustrophobia. Not everything…not about _who_ had done everything. She had kept it to a vague story and about her recovery. As close as they were becoming, she wasn’t ready to tell Jace all of that. Maybe one day.

In the back of the stock room, next to the case of napkins, was a small box tucked into a low shelf. She bent down to grab it. Jace let go of her hand but stayed pressed close to her. His hands moved to her waist and he lightly began to grind against her.

She paused in incredulity. “Are you serious right now, Jace?”

“One hundred percent,” he said with laughter just on the fringes of his voice.

As he spoke, one hand stroked along the small of her back. She popped up, box in hand, and threw an elbow back into his side. Jace let out a little grunt and the laughter he’d been holding back peeled out.

“Oh my god, you are ridiculous,” she said and huffed past him back out into the bar proper as he followed, wheezing in mirth.

She slammed the box of assorted condoms on the pool table and turned around to face him. Her arms were crossed beneath her red bra and her foot tapped in her boots.

Jace finally controlled his laughter and moved forward to snake his arm around behind her back.

“What else was I supposed to do when you bent over in front of me like that? It’s not my fault you have such a great ass.”

She gave him a look. He smirked that cocky grin again but focused on the box of condoms instead.

Suddenly he frowned. “Why do you have a box of condoms in your bar?”

“I keep them in the bathrooms. I don’t encourage it but I know how customers are and I’d rather they stay safe in there if they’re going to hook up.” Maia tilted her head. “Have you never gone to the bathroom in my bar before?”

Jace shrugged. “No, actually. I always just…had a few drinks and took people somewhere else. Wait, if you had condoms, why ask me if I had one?”

“I know you like Trojan. I just got Durex here.”

Jace smiled. “Aw, you know my condom brand? I’m touched.”

Maia groaned. “I won’t be touching anything, if you keep this cocksure attitude up.”

The moment she said it, she knew it was a mistake. She pressed her lips together and looked up. Sure enough Jace had a gleam in his eye and his mouth was spread wide over his face. Maia froze, eyes wide, willing for the terrible pun to just un-write itself out of existence. Alas, it didn’t work.

Jace threw his head back in a raucous laugh. “For your sake and as an example of my generous spirit, I’m going to let that sit there but don’t think that I’m ever going to forget it. ‘Cocksure.’ Raziel…” He laughed even more.

She shoved at his chest, propelling him back a couple steps. “Will you just pick a condom already and come fuck me? Damn. Why are we even still talking?”

She stalked over to the far wall where a cushioned bench ran along it, grabbing a mostly clean towel from behind the bar as she went. Behind her Jace was still laughing. Asshole. She heard him dig around in the box.

She shoved back a table back from the padded bench and laid the towel across the seat. She bent to remove her ankle boots—no need to scuff her bench with a heel—then took off her navy blouse and tossed it on the displaced table next to an upturned chair. She reached back, about to unzip her skirt, when she felt a hand close over both of hers.

Jace kept her hands pressed there, wrapped an arm around her waist, and leaned into her. He set his face alongside hers, flattening her wild hair against her cheek.

“Wait, let me do it,” he said softly, breath tickling her skin.

Just like that Maia was back in it, body tingling and thighs slicking from arousal. Shit, she hated how much she was into his whole “sexy bad boy with soulful eyes” shtick. It was unbearable to think about.

He let go his grip on her fingers and she pulled her arms around to give him access. She instead lifted them to hold his arm, snapping her face to the side away from his to hide her expression.

He dropped a kiss along her bare shoulder, mouthing at her bra strap. His left hand at the back of her skirt started slowly unzipping it. In front, his fingers at her waist crept into the rim of the tight, black leather and he leveraged the garment over her hips. A sharp tug down from the back pulled it the rest of the way and it dropped around her feet. She shifted to step out of the circle and kicked it to the side.

She turned around in the circle of Jace’s arms, grabbed his shirt at the waist and firmly pulled his black tee up over his head. His rune covered chest was marred with battle scars, old and new. Things a healing rune couldn’t fix. His slightly gold skin was shining with sweat. It was calling for her mouth so she pressed her lips to his rapidly shaking pecs.

She glided her lips and tongue over him and reached down to work on his belt and pants, tugging them open as he unstrapped her bra. She let the lingerie join her blouse on the table and continued to pull at his pants, groaning in impatience. She gave a sharp nip to his nipple and he yelped. A grin stole over her face pressed into his skin.

He pulled back to quickly take off his boots. He unbuckled his thigh holster and set aside his seraph blade; his pants and boxer briefs followed after. His dick bounced with the effort of removing his clothes and her eyes zeroed in on the prize.

He was medium length, circumcised, and slightly curving to the left. He wasn’t the biggest she’d ever had but he was thick and he knew exactly how to stroke.

God, she was so fucking horny.

She yanked him into her and attacked his mouth, hands grabbing at his neck and waist tightly. Her fingers might’ve bruised him slightly if he had been a human, but he was angel blooded and far more resilient. Maia didn’t have to worry about controlling her power with him. He had long since proven able to take whatever she could give him.

He inhaled sharply at her force then immediately melted at her show of strength. Maia groaned. She could get addicted to his natural inclination to submit to her like that. She had to be careful not to get caught up.

As her tongue rolled over his in his mouth, she ran her hand down his side and around to the front to firmly grip his length. He moaned and froze.

She pulled back and smiled. “You okay? Need a minute?” she asked as innocently as possible.

She didn’t have any lube so she didn’t try to stroke him, wanting to avoid painful chafing. Instead she alternated her grip around him, rolling her fingers along the side of his girth before confidently pressing her thumb to his crown.

“Maia, by the Angel,” he let out shakily. His hands were tight over her shoulders. She could see that he was trying hard to stay still but his frame shook with quivering muscles and gave away how excited he really was.

Maia reached over to where he had set down the condom and picked the small square up. She tore into it with her teeth and one hand, not wanting to loosen her grip on him. She slowly started to roll the condom down over his dick until the ring fit snuggly around his base.

She looked up to find his eyes closed tight and his brows furrowed in concentration. She quirked an eyebrow and suddenly gave him a few sharp strokes using the condom’s lube to smooth the way, keeping her eyes locked on his ever changing face.

His eyes popped open and his mouth dropped in a loud yell. He swayed on his feet and the only thing that stopped him from tipping over was the grip he had on her shoulders as his weight bore down.

“Maia!”

She laughed throatily at his plight and finally let him go. He tried to scowl at her but it was ruined by his grin, one corner of his mouth pulled higher like he always did. In a sudden swell of affection, she leaned up to kiss him on his cheek at the edge of that pretty mouth of his. He gasped a little and she froze. When she pulled back to look in his blue and brown eyes, he was a little wide eyed.

Quickly, before either of them could examine what had just happened, Maia looked away and stepped back to drop onto the towel she had laid on the bench. Jace opened his mouth like he was going to speak but Maia forestalled it by pulling him down over top of her with one of his hands. She heard his knees drop heavily to the seat between her legs.

She absolutely did not want to talk about that, and Jace must have agreed with her because he kept his mouth shut and got on with things.

Maia shouldn’t have worried, though, since the moment was soon forgotten. Neither of them could think of anything once he started to slowly press into her. She was already wetter than Niagara Falls from his attentions earlier, so it didn’t take much until he was seated fully inside her.

They both groaned at the feel. Maia’s arms came up to pull him close, wrapping around his shoulders. He braced his arm around her head and buried his face into the loose curls of her afro fanned out over the leather of the bench. His other hand lifted to grip at her breast and she pulled one leg up the back of the bench seat to wrap it around him, using the other foot on the floor to give her leverage.

Then they moved.

 _God, why is his stroke game so good,_ she wondered silently, body jerking with the force of his movements. It was honestly criminal that this white boy was so good at this. _Fuck_.

He moved above her slowly, then fast, and she undulated to meet every thrust of his hips. Sweat gathered over them both so quickly and made their precarious perch on the narrow bench even more treacherous.

The bar was quiet but for the panting breathes they let out, the soft cries, and the slapping of flesh against flesh. Love noises…no, sex noises.

Maia’s eyes were hooded as she looked up at Jace, head moving back and forth with his every movement. His eyes were locked onto her face like he was trying to catch every single microexpression.

She lifted her hand to his cheek, rubbing lightly at his stubble then pulled him down to kiss her.

They kissed hungrily, mouths open and tongues searching. They touched each other all over, fingers pressed into flesh and palms cupping every mounded muscle.

She gripped his blonde hair tight, pulling on the strands firmly and just on the edge of what she knew was real pain. He shuddered into her mouth and his rhythm was shaken for moment. She rubbed slowly along his rune scarred back with her other hand, calming him.

The longer they moved together, the more frantic Jace’s hip movements became. Soon he was almost pounding into her and she reached down to grip his tight ass to pull him into her even harder.

She was getting so close and she could tell he was too. She went to reach for her clit but before she could Jace lifted up and did it for her. She closed her eyes and cried out, holding tight to his muscular arms.

Her orgasm came over her suddenly and she gave out a loud cry. Her abs shook and her pussy clench tight around him, vibrating with the release of her passion. He sounded out a low shout and collapsed over her, hips pulling sharply and unevenly into hers. One thrust later and he froze above her, hips pulled tight against her own.

She was breathing crazily and covered in sweat and slick, her body shaking with the mini-climaxes that she always got after a really good orgasm.

_Fuck. That was good._

“Fuck,” he said in unknowing agreement. She started chuckling lightly.

Jace finally relaxed and melted on top of her. She wrapped her arms around him and languidly leaned into it when he started to kiss her. She could feel him growing soft inside her but neither made a move to pull away and they kissed for a long time.

Eventually he leaned up on his elbow and lifted a hand to brush a few flyaway curls from her face.

“Holy shit,” he said and she grinned. His heterochromatic eyes shined as he grinned back.

“Alright, shadowhunter, up,” she said and slapped him on the ass and pushed back on his shoulders.

Jace laughed and finally pulled out of her. She clench hard at the loss.

He sat back on his heels and reached down to take off his condom, pinching and tying off the end expertly. He carefully left the dirty condom on the towel in deference to her attempt at cleanliness.

Maia appreciated the effort, though she was absolutely still going to work the bench over with 409 before she left. No need to be nasty. Well, nastier than they already were for fucking in her bar. She _never_ did that. Usually she took people back to her apartment or to a motel.

_Why is this white boy always dragging me into these compromising situations?_

Maia bent her legs and swung them around to the floor. She looked over to find Jace already up and pulling on his underwear and pants. He smirked as he saw her looking, doing a little hop and bounce as he yanked up his jeans to button them.

Maia rolled her eyes, knowing secretly that that fucking grin was exactly why she always ended up here. Damn him. She really had to stop falling for these fuckboys. They were going to be the end of her.

Before she could blink, she saw sculpted abs at the corner of her vision. She looked up to find Jace standing close, his previously arrogant grin softened to a smile, eyes twinkling with what looked like joy. The overhead lights of the bar formed a shining ring around his head and his blonde hair flopped delicately over his forehead.

It was the softest look Maia had ever seen on a man and it took her breath away.

He leaned down, took her chin in his hand to tilt her head and kissed her lips more gently than a butterfly would land on a flower petal.

 _Fuck_ , she thought and closed her eyes.


End file.
